Even A Girl Hurts Where It Hurts
by Shinobu-An
Summary: Fighting can lead you somewhere far. What will happened when that happens to Sougo and Kagura? Well, read to find out! OkiKagu Pairing
1. A Fight Can Lead You To

**Even a Girl Hurts Where It Hurts...**

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic. A definite OkiKagu Fanfic because I LOVE THE TWO! 333 well, i don't expect it to be really good but i hope i get good reviews!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, IF I DO, IT WILL GO DOWNHILL OR IF I'M LUCKY, MAYBE IT'LL SUCCEED! BUT I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fight Can Lead You To...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day to take Sadaharu for a walk. Kagura leashed Sadaharu and took him out to the nearby playground. There, she saw Madao lying on the bench with a piece of newspaper covered on him.<p>

"Oi, Madao, get up. You're dirtying the environment with your stench and uselessness-aru." Said Kagura, looking down on him, literally.

"Oh, ojou-chan. Let me rest for awhile. My Hatsu... I can't believe I did the kinniku buster on her! AGAIN!" And the Madao broke down to a river of tears. Kagura assumed he was 'dumped' by his beloved; she was his wife after all and kinniku buster was the last thing that could ever make his wife leave him, and he ended up doing it. Kagura didn't bother helping Madao to get his spirits up and just decided to go to the dango shop and order some take away which would conclude the walk for that day. When she reached the old man's shop she ordered her usual amount of dango (well it's obvious she ordered a bunch) and then she came across the only person who makes her boil just by seeing his face, her rival, arch nemesis, a super sadist from the planet's' (the prince) and the only person who makes her heart skip a beat, Okita Sougo.

"Yo, China. Fancy meeting you here. You're still wearing the same clothes from a week ago? Forgot to clean up? Oh wait, you never do." Sougo said with his usual monotone and indifferent face.

"Tch' sadist, what are you doing here? Stalking me? Oh wait; you still remember what I wore? You like me-aru?" Said Kagura, as sadistically as the super's', maybe even more than him.

"Haha, who would? I think YOU'RE stalking ME." The 18-year-old said with a smirk, causing the younger teen to throw a punch at him. He swiftly dodged it and then the fight continued with each of them throwing flying kicks and heavy punches at each other.

"Ummm, dango..." the owner said, trying to stop the both of them and hand over the dango to Kagura. The two were so engrossed in their fight; they were totally oblivious to their surroundings. They wreaked various shops, knocked down people, caused commotion and even managed to fight all the way up into the Edo terminal. Until the mayo-obsessed vice-commander, Hijikata Toshiro and the sweet toothed yorozuya member, Sakata Gintoki stepped in and stopped them.

"You two brats, stop making a scene, you're gonna wreak the whole of Edo." The two adults said, but honestly, they weren't really 'adults'.

"You guys were fighting too right? All tattered and torn, cuts and stuff." Sougo said, with a smug look on his face.

Kagura followed by stifling her laugh but failed and let out a loud "BUA HAHAHAHAHA!" The two adults started acting all tsundere and walked off without saying anything else to embarrass themselves anymore. Then. Sougo and Kagura continued their fight. Sougo with his rocket punch and Kagura with her continuous high kicks. After another long battle of trying to kill each other, they stopped.

"Let's... take... a break..." Sougo said in between huffs, he was tired and so was Kagura.

"Yeah... break-aru" Kagura replied, puffing as well, and she looked up and analyzed the area. "Oi, sadist, where are we-aru?"

Sougo lifted his head from his knees and looked around. "I don't know. Probably in the mountains." Sougo said close to recovering and suddenly a punch from the 15-year-old came. It hit the tree he was resting on, missing only by a few millimetres. The bark crumbled down to a pile beside him. _Wow... as expected from a Yato..._ Sougo thought, shocked.

"Where are we? Sadist, it's your fault-aru." Said Kagura with a little hint of fear in her eyes but she was enjoying the face the sadist was making but her enjoyment was gone in a flash when the teen boy's face returned to the normal expressionless face that never changed.

"What were you thinking China?" asked Sougo, slowly standing up and looking at the sky. "It's going to be night soon, let's just find some place to rest" His eyes scanned the area and found a spot under the tree. "I'm going to sleep here for the night, China, find somewhere else." And with that he sat down and slowly got comfortable with his spot.

"Tch' treating a lady like this, there's nowhere else with a tree shade, what if it rains-aru?" Kagura complained but heard no reply. The Shinsengumi sleeps so early? The sun just went down only an hour ago. "Oi! Teme! SADIST!" Kagura shouted but to no avail. And suddenly a loud thunder struck. Sougo woke up and threw his coat to Kagura and went to another place with not much shade to sleep. "This way, you'll shut up. Now go sleep." The sadistic boy told the girl. This was unlike him. And it was unlike her to have her heart beating fast and cheeks turning red. But it was probably because of the fighting and the sudden thunder. She went over to the place Sougo last laid on and went to sleep, putting the coat over her as a substitute for a blanket. She just hoped that tomorrow they would be able to go back and the awkwardness together with her rival will disappear.


	2. Attacking Someone While That Someone

****Title was too long so here's the full one...

**Attacking Someone While That Someone Is Sleeping Is Never Good For That Someone Attacking That Someone.**

* * *

><p><em>Here is CHAPTER 2! i was really happy when i received my first review and honestly, i didn't think chapter one was all that great but then, I REALLY THANK MY FIRST REVIEWER IF YOU'RE READING THIS! :D <em>

_well, i hope chapter 2 will be more better and you'll have a joy reading it. (personally, i am really happy with the title :p) So, finally, i don't know how many chapter's this story's gonna be but, i hope you'll have a joy ride reading it! _

_thats all! :D _

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, IT IS MY FAVORITE ANIMEMANGA BUT I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>Sougo opened his eyes and looked over at Kagura, which was the first thing he did.<p>

He was worried she might attack him while he was sleeping and so he decided to attack her. It startled him when she suddenly changed her position and when he saw her woman curves and when his heart skipped a beat.

_No way I'd be feeling something for this china girl..._ The brown-haired policeman thought in his mind and proceeded on to plan his attack on the 15-year-old.

He reached into his pocket and got a marker out. The only use of that marker was to jot down things on his memo-pad.

Apparently, he hated pens.

He started to draw on the girl's face starting off by writing the word, _me __(_目_)* _on her forehead. Smirking, he coloured her eyelids black and stopped there. He knew if he were to continue, it would be too funny for even him to suppress his laughter.

He sat down beside her and started thinking of his sister. 'Ane-ue...' he whispered under his breath, looking up into the sky.

Then he looked and faced Kagura.

She was sleeping so soundly and looked so small and boy chuckled to himself knowing that in reality, she was nothing like a small and fragile girl. Instead, she was more like a glutton, a strong woman, and the strongest species of amanto out there, a yato clansman. It was a fact that she wasn't human which makes it all the more interesting for him to rival her.

He just kept staring at her, realizing that when she sleeps she lets her hair down, a nice find.

Unconsciously, his hand moved and touched her hair, sliding his fingers through them; it was unexpectedly well kept, soft and silky. Though he expected it to be more ruffled and with boogers everywhere, but no, as expected, she is a girl. His hand moved down to touch her cheek, soft and bouncy just like one of a child. Then, to her lips. It had a nice feel to it and he thought of trying to kiss it to see how it felt. She never looked so intriguing before and he leaned down stopping just an inch away from the girl's lips.

His consciousness came back. _What am I doing...? _ He dug his head in between his knees and flushed, maybe he actually likes China? But, it maybe just his way of getting back at her. He thought about it for a second, would he do all that if he was getting back at her? Yeah, probably, he would.

Just at that moment, Kagura woke up to see a red faced policeman beside her.

"Oi, you okay? You look like you just... Never mind... By the way, where's my food-aru?" She asked, looking at Sougo, her stomach growling loudly.

"As expected from a glutton, your big appetite never fails to impress me. Why don't you eat the dirt on the ground since you eat anything?" replied Sougo, now back to his original smug look. _I really can't show my weakness in front of this girl... _

"Oi! Teme! You wanna die?" Kagura said giving a high kick to Sougo, He caught it and flipped it over causing Kagura to fall, he finished with a smirk on his face, looking down on her.

"You bastard..." She said and started throwing high-speed punches to him "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" she repeated and Sougo just dodged everything swiftly like it was nothing. Then Kagura lifted her knee, aiming for Sougo's groin but missed only by a few millimetres.

"Tch' you asshole, dodging's your only good point-aru?" She said, panting heavily.

"Haha, you've misjudged me..." he said pulling out his katana.

"I'll go easy on you by using only the back of it."

Kagura saw the reflection of her face on his katana. Realizing, Sougo shined the sunlight off his katana to the Yato girl, "heh, you've found out now huh? Should I draw more?" Sougo smirked while reaching into his pocket and taking out his marker.

"You asshole, what did you do to my face!" Kagura shouted and rubbed her face continuously but the mark couldn't come off, in fact, it became more smudged.

"It'll come off only if you have water. I have some but..." Sougo drank the last bit of his water and smiled sarcastically at the utterly shocked girl, her eyes widened with shock and slowly changed to anger, "Teme! You're gonna die today!" she said and charged forward grasping her purple parasol in her hands tightly, aiming for the sadistic prince.

Kagura forgot how hungry she was and Sougo forgot what he did after he drew on her. The awkwardness between them was gone, it was back to fighting, the battles they always had whenever they met and the excessive amount of insulting words thrown at each other.

***: Japanese for 'eye'**

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? i hope it was good! T^T... hahas well, look forward to the next one! :D<em>


	3. Doing A Mission At An Unknown Place

****Again, title was too long so here!

**Doing A Mission At An Unknown Place... CLOSE SKIN CONTACT!**

* * *

><p><em>Here is the third chapter! I really thank all of you who reviewed my story! Really, i am touched. I never had high hopes for this story cause mainly i don't find it all that good but your reviews really made me happy! Okay, enough of my blabbering. I guess the title this time is a little... weird. but i have this feeling that its better than the previous ones. ^_^ enjoy reading it!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: AS USUAL, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA AND ALL RIGHTS GOES TO SORACHI HIDEAKI-SENSEI!<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the factory, the two of them huddled together, to avoid getting detected by the invaders who were drug trafficking. They were perspiring from the fight they had before even though they rested for awhile, the other reason was probably because of the dangerously close distance between each other.<p>

One arm from the sadist held on to Kagura's back, keeping her close to him and the other held her hand in case they needed to run. He then sensed someone coming out of the room.

"Hurry over here" he pulled her by the hand to a small space in between two large heavy crates causing them to be closer than before. Their lips nearly touching, making the Yato girl blush even more.

Now, there is a reason as to why they are in a factory up in the mountains and in that situation. It was three hours ago when they were in the middle of their fight which lasted for an hour already.

"Heh... You have quite the stamina don't you China..." panted Sougo. Sweat dripped from his head to his nose and to his mouth and finally dripped off his chin. His hand moved up to wipe away the salty water and a smug look on his face followed.

"You too. I'm quite surprised sadist." Kagura said, taking note of that small detail and looked away quickly.

"So, continue?" asked the sadist tapping his foot. Kagura shook her head and plopped down next to a tree.

"A lady like me needs her rest-aru." Sougo smirked and sat down beside her.

"Oi, what's with that smug look?" Kagura asked, looking at the man beside her who took out his scarf and unbuttoned his shirt (well, not all. Kagura would probably lose it.) The Yato girl stared mesmerizingly at Sougo who turned and faced her. Realizing that, she blushed and looked away from the sadist who tilted his head in confusion.

"You insulting a lady like me-aru?" the yato said finally after awhile and the two then continued their bickering.

"Hah! You a lady? You meant lazy right? Better get your English right. Oh wait, your Japanese is also wrong-ARU" Sougo retorted, taunting her by adding the 'aru' at the back of his sentence. The fight continued until the mayo-freak's voice was heard in Sougo's pocket.

"Ah. Sougo? Where the hell are you? The whole Shinsengumi is trying to find you! Get your ass back here if you're slacking off somewhere again!" Mayora shouted through the walkie talkie Sougo kept with him.

"Ah... Hijikata-san? I'm lost now with Danna's employee-over" Sougo said, as usual, deadpanned which pissed the demonic vice-commander off a whole lot.

"Haaaaaah? LOST? THEN FIND YOUR ASS-WAY OUT OF THERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Hijikata blasted through the walkie talkie and immediately Sougo knew he just stepped on a land mine. But, it didn't matter. He wanted to make it worse.

"Hijikata-san, I'm in the mountains-over. It's cold here-over. The China girl is here too-over." Sougo said flatly with Kagura giggling in the background.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP IT WITH YOU OVER OVER SHIT! MOUNTAINS? I TOLD YOU TO STOP FIGHTING RIGHT?" Mayora sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette to cool him.

"Listen closely Sougo, if you're really at the mountains then there's a mission I need you to take care off... Since the China girl is with you, the both of you can make an army of 100 people or more. There's a factory deep in there and there are people drug trafficking." The chain-smoker stopped for a huff again and then continued.

"I want the two of you to take them all out." And he huffed his final puff and threw the cigarette bud on the floor stepping on it like he always does.

"Hijikata-san, you're a policeman, why are you dirtying the environment?-over Anyway, I have an empty stomach, how do you expect me to work?-over The China girl doesn't matter though-over." Sougo replied. He glanced over at the China girl who, looked mad, making her pissed face which made Sougo almost lose it (in the way where he laughs out loud, don't get me wrong here ).

"YOU JUST BETTER GET THE WORK DONE!" Hijikata shouted over the walkie talkie, obviously pissed at the fact Sougo didn't heed him about stopping the 'over' thing and the muffled laughter Sougo made after seeing the china girl's face.

The sound of Hijikata lighting another cigarette was then heard.

"I'll come over with a few troops so just get the job done somehow!" Hijikata said and finally put down the walkie talkie.

"Okay~over~" Sougo said and obviously expected no reply.

Finally, the girl beside him spoke, "so what are we going to do-aru?"

Sougo got up and looked at the girl tilting her head a little, like a child, Causing him to smile a little.

"Some crime work. You've got no choice but to help me China." He pointed at her and told her his plan which was thought of while listening to the vice-commander's blabbering.

After thirty minutes of explaining, Sougo turned and looked at Kagura.

"Should I explain it again if it's too much for your tiny brain to understand? I'll explain it really slowly and I'll make sure to use really easy words." The sadist asked with the smug look on his face.

Kagura fumed at him and stood up, not wanting to lose.

"Then let's go!" She pointed at a random place and started walking to that direction. Sougo trailed behind, gut instinct told him she was going the right way. Even if it was wrong, he could always pull her back.

5 minutes later, they arrived in front of a rundown factory, hearing footsteps from behind, the two quickly scurried into the factory and hid behind a big crate with Sougo tightly hugging Kagura from behind and covering her mouth to muffle her startled screams. Two men entered the scene and entered a room on the opposite side.

Sougo pulled Kagura along outside the room's door and listened intently for any suspicious sounds or words but then suddenly, the door flung open causing the sadist and the yato girl to find a space to hide which, unfortunately, was between the two large heavy crates.

* * *

><p><em>And that was how they got there! <em>

_HaHa! how was it? well, if you have an idea on what i should write next you can review it or PM me cause', i'm kinda' out of ideas.. T.T... Yep so thats chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^_


	4. Dreams Look So Real It Makes You

**Dreams Looks So Real It Makes You Question, "Is This Reality?"**

* * *

><p><em>Well, Sorry for the super long wait but, i don't know why i just couldn't find ideas.<em>_I tried my best to make this Chapter really funny but somehow, i feel like i've failed... But, I again hope for super good reviews from everyone who reads this! Anyhow, I that my 3 reviewers, one of you reviewed twice and i am super happy! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU to the reviewers! Well, of course to those who read this story too! THANK YOU A WHOLE LOT! okay well, i hope this chapter will turn out really good for all of you so enough of my blabbering and ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA!~~~~~~~~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY: <em>

_'Sougo pulled Kagura along outside the room's door and listened intently for any suspicious sounds or words but then suddenly, the door flung open causing the sadist and the yato girl to find a space to hide which, unfortunately, was between the two large heavy crates.' (decided to have something like this since i didn't update for a long time...)_

Two men in black strolled out and to the second floor. Sougo and Kagura squeezed out of the small space in between the large crates. They trailed behind the two men quietly and stealthily. They reached a place which was isolated, no guards around and probably where the trading took place. Quickly, they hid again and listened intently as the trade took place.

"So, you brought it?" Sougo peeked out a little managing to get a glimpse of the dude's face, he had blonde hair and wore a plain hakama with mostly maroon as its base colour.

"Yes sir. Here are the-" and then a punch sound was heard.

"THOSE ARE NOT THE STUFF I WANT YOU ASSHOLE!" Shouted the blonde haired man. One of the men in black got up from the blow and took a napkin out of his pocket to stop the profuse bleeding nose of his.

"Sorry sir but the Harusame pirates said they could only give us t-this amount."

"HAAAAAAH?" he sighed and then lit a cigarette. "In the first place you should have just let Kamui handle all this mess. Why'd ya' say ya' wanna' do this in the first place you shithole?" he said in sudden Kansai dialect*.

Kagura flinched at the word Kamui. Kamui? He was working for these people? She took a glance at Sougo who was still listening intently to the discussion, it seems like he didn't know Kamaui was her brother. Kagura then felt a slight pat on her back, turning around to face Sougo, he told her the next move. Again whispering in her ear was something she couldn't help but turn red at.

"Got it, China?" Sougo whispered and looked awfully serious. So this was his work face. He got up and stealthily rushed to another spot.

Kagura heaved a sigh of relieve as he moved to another spot since the close distance was finally over. _Wait... why am i relieved? Stupid author just had to say that... but i guess i have no choice... _Kagura thought, blaming the author who did nothing wrong.

Then she got up and moved on to her spot. Their plan was to surprise the men by attacking them from behind , Kagura behind the two men in black and Sougo behind the blondie. Honestly, Kagura didn't know why Sougo liked to rush into things, the author didn't know why too but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Kagura wanted to listen to the conversation more when something caught her.

"Oi, Sougo, where the hell are you? We're at that damned factory right now and i don't see a single bit of your damn flesh anywhere! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU BRATS!" Kagura heard the faint voice of the demonic mayora from across the room, she immediately knew they were doomed. She sighed as if she expected something like this would happen and braced herself from the violent fights to come. Sougo, on the other hand, remained calm. I mean, they were both calm.

"Oi, You assholes said no one was following you right? GUARDS! EVERYONE! FIND THE DAMN INTRUDERS!" guards suddenly emerged from their hiding places and it was then where the blonde dude's face came into view. _Itou? Kamotarou Itou? He came back as a ghost? He violated the rules by coming back as a ghost**... well, like i care. _ Thought Sougo while he took out his walkie talkie.

"Ah, Hijikata-san? Sorry but we're at the wrong factory, somehow i found Itou-sensei's spirit here, is it okay if i kill him again?-over." Sougo said deadpanned which caused Kagura to stare at him in awe.

What the hell was he doing! The guards and everyone in the worn down place surprisingly turned and faced Sougo who stared expressionlessly at Itou who immediately flushed red and ordered his guards to tie Kagura and Sougo up in a room. (yes, they found Kagura too but, its a bit troublesome to write out how.) Kagura, already in total shock (but with an expressionless face) played along deciding not to go against anyone anymore after witnessing the stupidity of the sadist. Did he do it on purpose? If so, that was stupid. Otherwise, Sougo... well, simply putting it, he got taken away without problems too. The guards were, for once, happy they had such an obeying hostage, or rather, intruders.

The two of them got tied up back facing each other and remained indifferent to the situation which creeped the hell out of the guards. _Are they M? _ The guard questioned themselves in their head and heard the reply from the two intruders. "No, we're S" they replied in unison, shocking the guards who ran out of the room locking it quickly behind them.

Nothing got taken away from them so they could get out of the ropes fast with a little cut and tear and they were free. Only thing was that the room, surprisingly, was made of titanium so none of them could cut their way out. Sougo wondered why Hijikata never replied but just at that moment, a booming voice resounded through the whole room.

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN ITOU'S ALIVE?" It was mayora, puffing his cigarette with ultimate difficulty like he just ran a mile.

"Hijikata-san, did your other side finally open up? Did i just disturb you were you were tying yourself?" He switched on his sadistic mode and enjoyed the moment only thing he couldn't see the face mayora was making. Kagura glared in disgust and spit on the floor glaring at him with the 'you-sick-sadist' face.

"YOU ASSHOLE SOUGO! I JUST KILLED A BUNCH OF PEOPLE THATS WHY I'M FRIGGIN' HUFFING! DAMN YOU! WHERE IN THE DAMN WORLD ARE YOU?" Sougo expected his reaction which was disappointing since he expected it.

"I told you i was at some unknown factory."

"Then get the hell outta there!"

"i can't, it's a titanium room they locked us in" Sougo took a glance at the china girl noticing something strange about her. She looked awfully purple and an antenna was growing out of her head. _No way, could she be turning into one of the baka-ouji's type? _He stifled his laughter and heard no reply from Hijikata.

"Hijikata-over? Hijikata you bastard?" He said but no reply.

"Hijikata you mayora-otaku-freak-dog-food-eating-masochist-bastard-asshole?" Sougo said but still no reply followed, he gave up and looked over at the china girl, a sudden sense of worry gathered in him. He needed to get them out. He glanced around the room and saw his reflection in the tiny glass window.

"W-what... t-the ... h-h-hell..." Sougo saw a purple him with an antenna, balding staring back at him and he fainted.

Waking up, the sadist realized something, they were tied up, he didn't look purple like the baka-ouji at all and for some reason his head was throbbing, his katana or any items were not with him and far more worst than that, their hands were tied with titanium metal and they were locked in a titanium room. So the whole play before was just his dream. What actually happened was that they were knocked out the moment they tried to squeeze out of the two crates. Remembering that, the sadist realized for once how stupid he was 'Oi, what do you mean realized? I was never once stupid" He told the author who realized this is not the time for jokes and silenced the sadist by not writing more. But from here, the real story begins.

* * *

><p>YAAAAY! okay, so much for jokes well, hoped you liked it!<p>

What they Mean,

*Kansai Dialect: Its Usually used in Osaka, Kyoto round' there. But simply putting it, the Kansai region. So You've gotta' brace yourself if you ever go to Osaka. (not entirely sure if i'm correct bout' this but it should be all correct)

** Episode 105 when Yamazaki came back as a 'ghost' for his funeral and Hijikata recited it.

_All warriors following the path of bushido must achieve enlightenment upon death and are forbidden to turn into ghosts_

_- Hijikata Toushirou_


	5. Finally! A Showdown!

**Finally? A Showdown?**

* * *

><p>Well! Its been a long time hasn't it? XD okay i'm really sorry for the very very long time i took to update this but i really had not much ideas. Forgive me if you would and please spare my life orz! YES! TOGEZA! Okay, to those who were looking forward to chapter 5 a whole lot, seriously sorry and i'm really sincere right now... (yes... really...) Chapter 6 will be up in no time! I hope... Depends on my schedule though but since school's out and i'm free for a month, i might be able to update fast! Okay i guess i'm blabbering too much again XD okay, well, please enjoy! But, i don't have much confidence in the fighting part later but, please don't mind it any enjoy okay? OKAY?<p>

_**DISCLAIMER::**_** Gintama is not mine, NOT MINE I REAPEAT, NOT MINE! All Rights Go To Hideaki Sorachi Sensei!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Waking up, the sadist realized something, they were tied up, he didn't look purple like the baka-ouji at all and for some reason his head was throbbing, his katana or any items were not with him and far more worst than that, their hands were tied with titanium metal and they were locked in a titanium room. So the whole play before was just his dream. What actually happened was that they were knocked out the moment they tried to squeeze out of the two crates. Remembering that, the sadist realized for once how stupid he was 'Oi, what do you mean realized? I was never once stupid" He told the author who realized this is not the time for jokes and silenced the sadist by not writing more. But from here, the real story begins.<em>

Groggily, he woke up from his sleep, looked around and figured the situation he was in. "Hmmm… " he smirked. Even the author thought what was wrong with him. Well anyway, considering the fact that even though he and Kagura were tied up with titanium metal, it was easy to escape through the weak ties. He went over to Kagura and got out his marker again, well, the 'kidnappers' didn't find anything dangerous with Sougo's marker. A nice thought came to his mind and he snapped open the cap, ready to draw on the sleeping girl's arm. Well, too bad for Sougo but Kagura has learnt her lesson. "I saw that you Sadist" She smirked and snapped open the weak metal ties and got ready to hit the caught-off-guard Sadist. "Heh, as if" well, he's too smart for her too.

After 30 minutes of fighting,the two of them took a rest on the floor. Silence followed through, heavy breathing from their fight filled the room. Kagura looked around and broke the silence.

"oi Sadist, where the hell are we?"

"A store room… I was hoping you might know China, I guess your brain is too small for these kinds of things" He smirked

"Temee~~ Don't get so full of yourself you asshole!" Whoo~ a headbutt from behind.

"Hah! Close" Now, an uppercut.

"Tch', don't get me started again you ass" A high kick.

"I didn't start it , it was you China." He holds her leg and flips her over.

Well, that was the end of round 2, Sougo's win. "I'll never accept it the next time.." she said as she got up. "now how the hell do we got out of here? You're a policeman aren't you? Shouldn't you know?" Kagura crossed her arms and tapped a foot on the floor continuously. It was shocking to Sougo to find that cute. "Like I'd know. Listen China, If all police were like geniouses I wouldn't be stuck here with you or would that Mayora be loving mayonaise." Sougo retorted as he cancelled that thought about her being cute. "Well, now who has the smaller brain here?" she said as she sat down. "Can't you break down the damn door?" Sougo sat down too, only a few centimetres away from each other. "Well then, let me try." She got up and headed over to the door. Taking a few steps back, breathing in and getting into her stance, she charged forward and kicked the door down. "wow… Good going China, you could've done this in the first place." As usual, monotone and expressionless, walking out of the door. "Well, you could've given me this idea earlier." Blushing a little.

"Quick, here!" he pulled her along and hid behind the crates, spying on the little scene outside. "Who the hell are those people?" Kagura whispered and blushed a little as Sougo's body leaned softly down on her back. "Probably the people we're looking for." He whispered softly in her ear. "those drug people?" her face slowly turning redder. "yeah.. those drug trafficking people" he blew on her ear and smirked and she nearly let out a yelp. She stepped on his foot, hard and moved on to another place closer to the voices. "you.. little…" he scorned in pain and went over to Kagura, well, it was her win this time. They listened in on the people talking.

"So, you've got the products safe? That's good." A man with a gruff voice spoke.

"Yes~ and the hostages are also safely kept in the room~!" another man with a cheerful voice replied.

"Good… very soon the shinsengumi will be here and we will take them down, won't we?"

A series of cheering and shouting came from all around. Well, it was only for a few seconds until sougo stepped in.

"Hello. I see a wonderful bunch here today ready to get hell.." Sougo smirked as he emerged from his spot.

"Haha! Take down those monkey tax robbers? As if!" Kagura said as she finally let out her laughter.

"You assholes…. How did you escape? They were titanium!" The gruff man stood up and pointed a finger at the two.

"oh~? So you thought titanium could hold us? Ever heard of the Yato clan?" Kagura smirked and smiled proudly.

"You… Little..! GET THEM!" The gruff man shouted and the men with him rushed out from all places, surrounding the two of them.

Back to back, they charged forward and went straight into a series of hits and kicks, Finding random weapons on the ground as their aid. And in a total time of 10 minutes, everyone was KO-ed.

"Wow~Wonderful! Kagura-chan!" clapping sounds approached them, a familiar face then came to light.

"Kamui…" Kagura flinched at his sight. That orange long hair tied into a plait. That usual Chongsam and that smiley idiotic face. Her big brother, as he slowly approached the two of them.

"Hello~ my little sister! Have you been well?" He said as he finally stood in front of his sister, a few centimeters away.

"Shut up."

"Pheww!~ as usual, really evil huh~" he opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Sougo. "And who might this be?"

"Nice to meet you Kamui-san." He showed his shinsengumi pass. "I'm sure you can read."

"Hmmm, you're quite the rude fella aren't you?"

"I do agree with that but you're of no say, aren't you?"

"True, I guess, we're made of the same blood are we?"

"Please do not lump me together with you and your sister, okay?" he threw a punch.

"Oooh~ Close." Dodgeing he kicked a knee into the sadist's stomach and punched him down from behind. "that's all you've got? Keisatsu-san*?"

"Nii-chan stop!" Kagura said as she rushed over to her brother.

"I would suggest you don't disrupt me, will you?" he smiled, eyes open, wide and returned to his prey leaving the shocked Kagura slumped on the floor.

"Now… Keisatsu-san~ what shall we do next?" Kamui kneeled over the helpless policeman coughing out blood.

"Heh… it takes more than just this you asshole.." Sougo stood up limpy and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well, you won't be able to go all out without a sword right? " he whistled for someone to pass him Sougo's katana and his parasol. "It'll be more fun this way won't it?"

"Yes.." he removed the sheath from his katana, "very."

The two men charged forward at each other, Kagura cried a thousand times for them to stop, but she didn't know who she was more worried for. Held back by strong ropes tied to her ankles and arms when she was told off by her brother. She cried helplessly, God knows what those two were fighting about. First Sougo slashed Kamui's arm, then Kamui pierced through Sougo's hand. The browned haired man let out a chilling shriek, aiming his katana down Kamui's shoulder. Blood dripped profusely from both of them. That didn't stop them. "STOP IT! PLEASE! " Kagura cried out, tears streaking down her face continuously. The two men continued though, grinning wide-eyed at each other, each slashing each other with their weapon. Their clothes became torn, blood oozed out of areas where skin was shown. Clashes of their weapons clanged with each other, none of them wanting to back down. People who woke up from their unconsciousness stared at the fight in awe. Kagura cried out and finally managed to break through the ropes. She dashed forward into the fight and mangaged to silence the two, finally.

"O-oi, China?" Sougo, shocked.

"K-ka-kagura..?" Kamui, strangled.

"…" Kagura, grinning, yato side finally opened.

* * *

><p>Soooo~~~ How was it? I'm looking forward to your reviews! Please review! But well, it's okay if you don't... *sits in a corner and draws circles*<p>

*Keisatsu: Police in Japanese :D


	6. Fights and Likes Rhyme

**Fights and Like Rhyme**

* * *

><p><em>W<em>elll!here comes CHAPTER 6! Well, for a note here, Chapter 7 will probably be the last chapter and there's fighting here in this chapter again... first i will say sorry for i SUCK at writing fighting scenes :) orz. And, if i removed any tension with my lousy jokes, Sorry. And also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!33333 I am very grateful!. So, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER BRINGS YOU DOWN! Either way, please enjoy and don't mind the lousy parts in the story :)

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, GINTAMA. IS. NOT. MINE!** ! he

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "O-oi, China?" Sougo, shocked.<em>

_"K-ka-kagura..?" Kamui, strangled._

_"…" Kagura, grinning, yato side finally opened._

Kamui clawed at his sister's hands desprately trying to break free from her clutches, "k….ka….kagu….ra….let…go…." he managed, in between breaths. "O-Oi, China, this isn't like you…" Sougo said, letting his katana fall to his side, a bad choice. Kagura reached out her left hand, reaching for Sougo's neck, strangling it as well, bubbles of foam made its way out of Kamui's mouth, Sougo was copying the action of clawing on Kagura's hand, grabbing it and trying any means just to make her let go. Slowly, the grinning girl raised the two men up into the air, and slamming them down on the floor before continuing her action of strangling them again. Their heads hit hard on the floor, blood oozed out from their heads and again, they desprately tried their best to save themselves.

BANG

A gun shot from behind into the air, the girl's hands drooped to her sides and she turned around, trying to find the culprit. A man, with his usual head gear and moustasche, carrying a green parasol, AKA, ha- Umibouzu, ("OI! AUTHOR! I KNOW YOU JUST SAID 'HAGE' DIDN'T YOU? YOU SUCKY AUTHOR!" "Oh shut up ha- I mean Umibouzu-san, you're in my story now, look what you've done? The tension's all gone!" "YOU WANTED TO SAY IT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU? YOU WANTED YOU RIGHT?")

Anyway, Umibouzu looked at his dughter, it reminded him of his own son, now slumped on the ground next to Sougo, heavily panting from the previous incident. His son that tried to kill him to prove his strength.

"Kagura… stop this at once." Kagura slowly made her way to her father, grinning, and suddenly, andrenaline went up and she ran forward managing to punch her father hard in the guts. "..offhh…!" blood dripped down from his mouth and he was done in a hit.

Kamui gasped as he saw his father done in one hit, he stood up again and wobbled as his legs gave way and made him fall once again. "…Dammit…." He cursed as his eyes slowly closed. Sougo on the other hand, managed to stand. A little wobbly and strained but he managed a few steps, his shaking voice spoke up. He wasn't even sure himself if he was scared or just feeling weak, "…China, this isn't like you." He said, it couldn't be that he was scared of his rival, there were no feelings toward her, he thought. His legs pressed on and moved closer to the vermillion red headed girl standing back facing him. Men who were in the hiding places came out of their hideouts and charged forward towards the girl with weapons, all of them were done in seconds. Sougo still continued moving closer despite that.

"China, wake up." He said, finally behind her. She threw a punch into Sougo's stomach causing him to clash against the crates behind. "….Shit….* he cursed as he spit on the floor, his blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. Kagura dashed forward to Sougo, bashing him in different areas, he kept calling out to her to no avail.

"China…! Ofhh..!" another hit to the face.

"China!" an uppercut.

"China!", a punch to his face again.

"KAGURA!" The hits stopped at once.

The girl regained her senses, she looked up at Sougo, tears streaked down her face as she slumped on the floor, her mouth opened as she tried to say something but a gunshot from behind shot her down.

"Kagura? KAGURA?" Sougo called out catching her in his hands as she fell, and a man's face came to light from behind.

"… You?... who are you?"

"Me? I'm just your average crime maker, Okita Sougo-kun"

The man , smoking a pipe, eyes crissom red like Sougo, jet black hair wearing a navy blue yukata with white flowers, he made his way to Sougo and Kagura. Sougo laid Kagura gently on the ground, making sure he puts a fast peck on her cheek before standing up.

"Well, well, well, it seems like another bastard has turned up. I wonder why everybody likes to get beaten by me.." Sougo smirked.

"Hmmmm… you sure you can say that after kissing your soon to die girly over there?" the man smirked back.

"Oh she won't die, I have faith in that 'soon-to-die girly', but what I don't have faith in is you, asshole. Won't you die for me?" and he smiled a smile like a demon would, he unsheathed his katana and slashed fast at the man with jet black hair, smiling.

"You… You Sadist. " The man aimed a gun at him and pulled the trigger, Sougo reflected the bullet away and continued slashing, managing a few cuts here and there. But it wasn't him that managed to kill off the man, at the entrance of the warehouse, it was the Shinsengumi commander and vice-commander. "Sorry we took long, Sougo" Gorri- I mean Kondo said, smiling. "Looks like you're having a tough time huh? You bastard Sougo" Mayo- Hijikata said, grinning. And it seems like the Yorozuya came as well, Megane and Gintoki. Sougo smiled at them "Finally came… huh?" he managed before passing out, his wound open and blood streaming out. "….Sougo….." a small voice came from Kagura as she stretched out her hand clapsing over Sougo's and the rest of the shouted out Sougo's name before running in and attending to the two.

As for Umibouzu, Kamui and the jet black hair guy, they were put on stretchers by the other Shinsengumi members and of course jet blacky was sent for interogation after he was cured. Kamui as well for working with jet blacky. Umibouzu was sent back to his planet, for free and for Kagura and Sougo….. well, obviously they were sent to the hospital to receive better treatment. Now, shall we head over to their scene? In the next chapter. *smirks*

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAHAHAH! Soooooo~~~ that was chapter 6! it didn't take that long didn't it? :3 well, i do apologize again for the half-assed fighting scenes... i'm really trying my best to work on them TT^TT... Anyway, as usual, i'm looking forward to your reviews! :DDDD<p>

Shin: WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO! WHY IS IT THAT ITS ONLY MY NAME THAT WASN'T CORRECTED?

me: What do you mean me- i mean Shin-san?

Shin: YOU WANTED TO SAY IT DIDN'T YOU? YOU WANTED TO SAY 'MEGANE' DIDN'T YOU?

me: Awww, look at the time! Well, say bye bye megane!~~ *waves*

Shin: WAAAAI- *cuts off*


	7. Wait, SCombo! Is That Possible!

**Wait, S-Combo? Is That Possible?**

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is your awaited, FINAL CHAPTER! Okay, so prepare for the fluff! And i thank you so much again for those who reviewed and those who read this fanfic! A very big thank you from my heart! orz! Well, have fun reading this final chapter and if there are any more lame jokes again, i am sorry... Well, i would also like to thank those who gave me tips on writing fics, i'll be sure to use them alright? Well, again, my habit of blabbering too much... IM SORRY AND PLEASE PROCEED ON TO THE STORYYYYYY! PLEASE ENJOY! :D<em>

_**DISCLAIMER:: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M DOING THIS, SO I'M GOING TO SHOUT IT OUT, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA!~~~~**_

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. Isn't it right that you thank me for saving you? China.." he smirked.<br>"heeeh~ thank you? You friggin sadist." She questioned doubtfully.  
>"Yeah, Thank me for saving your petty little self."<p>

"Ohhh?~ And so you think it wasn't me who got you out of that bloody damn room?"

"Hah, don't make me laugh you puny kid, it was me who gave you that idea."  
>"Well, at least I kicked more asses than you."<br>"And who was it that stopped you from your 'dark side'?"

Immediately the heat rushed to her face and she turned away, remebering him calling out her name.  
>"Oi oi, do you like me that much? China." He got up from his bed which was separated from her's by a small bedside table and headed over to her to, nearly being hit by one of her surprise attacks again. "I DON'T! YOU DAMN SADIST!" she screamed and ran out of their room. Well, it has been a week since that incident Sougo and Kagura got into, their wounds cured fast enough in one week, even the doctor congragulated them for fast recovery with a bouquet of flowers, and they were even given a note by Gintoki, "<em>Congragulations, the two of you, well, with the power of love I was sure you two could cure fast. But, don't take it too fast alright? Soujirou-kun, A man is about sweets and sake! Well, I wish the two of you happiness anyway! Take care of my Kagura alright? Love, Gin-chan" <em>well, sure enough, Kagura tore up that piece of note and dumped it into the bin before running out of the room, 'to cool down'. Sougo, he managed to piece back the note with tape and keeping it into his pocket, as a memory of a blessing. Well, that didn't matter now, what mattered was that he finds Kagura to mess her up more. Since he's a sadist afterall.

"Ah, found you China." She was at the roof, 'taking a breather'.

"What do you want? Asshole…" she turned away, a little red at the ears, well it only took one more push, he thought as he smirked. As expected of a sadist.

"No, I just thought I'd come see you, Ka-gu-ra." Here comes his tradmark smile.  
>Again, heat rushed to her face, she turned away and now her ears were bright red <em>what the hell does he think he's doing? That asshole… <em>she thought, feeling the heat more.

"Well, it doesn't seem that you want to see me huh? Kagura…?" he smiled as he came closer. "would you please turn this way…?" he whispered in her ear.

"…..?" she turned and her lips were taken by surprise. "you….nnn ass…hole…." She managed as she tried to escape from his grasp. But, his grip was hard, iron hard, he pulled her closer to him and left her lips for a breather before continuing again. Sure, Kagura wasn't really enjoying this, but some part of her just fell for his charm. She closed her eyes and resisted fighting back, letting the Sadist do what he wanted, for now.

Sougo, he saw a chance, he stuck his tounge in and open his eyes slightly to catch a glimsp of the girl, she was bright red, _lets play with her some more…_ he thought, while slowly his tounge explored the inside of her mouth. "…uh…nn" she winced as his tounge moved and finally, he let go. "Y-you… Sadist… hah…" she said, rubbing the saliva from her mouth. "Heeh~ didn't it feel good?" he said, licking it. "NO! it… did.." she whispered the last part, turning away. "I didn't hear that, Kagura. Would you mind saying it again?" innocently, he said. "It did okay? IT DID." She turned and faced him, trying hard to not show any weakness. "Heh~ So it did huh? Do you want to do it again?" He said, giving her a small peck on her cheek. That was definitely the first time Sougo ever saw her blush so much, to the point where he did thought it was cute. Smirking he held her hand and led her back to their hospital room. She didn't have the mood to fight back, or rather, didn't want to and so, for once, she tagged behind him with a red face, holding tightly on to his hand.

Back at the hospital room, the Yorozuya, Hijikata and Gorri-Kondo were waiting for them. "Ohhhh~ Danna, megane, Gorri-I mean Kondo-san and Mayo- I mean Hijikata-san! Why are all of you here?" He said monotonously, still holding onto Kagura's hand, while she was desprately trying to make him let go. "Like I said… WHY IS IT THAT ONLY MY NAME IS IGNORED?" Shinpachi was mad, but no one cared. "Well, doesn't it seem like a couple now? The two of you?" Kondo laughed. Kagura flushed and looked away. "O-oi, Kagura, I didn't really mean it in that note okay? Soujirou-kun! How far have you went? Why is my Kagura acting like this?" Gintoki was shocked but, he just has a daughter complex. "Danna, its Sougo. And you did, see? Its written clearly in this letter." Sougo took out the small, crumpled, torn up and fixed piece of note and showed it to Gintoki. Yeah well, Kagura was pissed. "YOU ASSHOOOOLE!" she shouted as she pounced on him. Well, Sougo has always been unpredictable, the next momment, he held her in one arm, swinging her over to one side and kissed her in front of the whole gang, that note fluttered to the ground, everyone was caught by surprise and he whispered in her ear silently, "Love you… Kagura." Before kissing her again.

That day, the hospital had a big ruckus, a number of people were admitted because of a certain someone going on a rampage, a girl with orange hair, shouting out the name, "Sougo."

* * *

><p><em>So~ how was it? i'll be looking forward to your reviews as usual! That's it from me :D <em>

_-Your Lovable Author-_

_Shinobu An!~ (okay, i had to do it XD)_


End file.
